TMI Truth or Dare
by weliveandbreathethewords
Summary: When Alec and Magnus go to the institute to get ales things they get caught up in a game of truth or dare. Will Jace take every dare that comes his way? Or will someone take his place as Dare king? Truth or Dare with the whole gang! Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and Jaia
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the bright sunshine pouring into my window and a warm warlocks arms draped across me. I smiled, this was like pure bliss for me, seeing as though the life of a shadowhunter doesn't leave much time for lazy mornings in bed with a warlock. I had to get up though, today was the day I was finally moving into magnus's apartment. I had to go back to the institute to move out, and I wanted to get started early. I heard magnus shift beside me, and I turned around to face him.

"Good morning darling." Magnus said sleepily then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss of my forehead.

"Well todays the day I'm going to move in, so get up!" I say playfully hitting him with a pillow. Magnus just yawns and rubs a hand against his drooping eyes.

"Coffee first, moving later." He says and the with a snap we are both holding Starbucks lattes. I just roll my eyes and give him a quick kiss before going off to the bathroom to get ready.

- One hour later-

"Magnus we really need to go! Izzy texted me liked a million times, and she said something about wanting to play truth or dare while we were there!" I say slightly irritated

"Darling, you know perfection takes time!" he says sauntering into the room. I have to admit, he does look perfect, His hair is gelled up into about a million points, and his eyes are ringed in thick black kohl. Hes wearing a dark purple velvet blazer with a white sparkly shirt underneath and tight leather pants. " And" he adds "Truth or dare with Izzy? That sounds frightening?'

"What?" I say in a sarcastic tone "Is the High Warlock of Brooklyn afraid of a little truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm new to fanficiton so it might not be that good but, thanks for reading and please review! **

Magnus and I walk into the institute, and seconds later I am tackled by Izzy.

"ALEC!" she screamed jumping on top of me in a half hug half tackle "Your home! I've been waiting all day for you and Magnus to get here! We are going to play truth or dare!"

"But we need to pack up my things!" I stammer

"That can wait! Come on lets go!" Izzy says forcefully and drags us into the library where everyone sitting in a circle on the ground.

Clary POV

Magnus and Alec are dragged into the library by Izzy, and its hard not to laugh at the sight. Alec looks positively annoyed, and Magnus looks slightly scared? Scared? The high warlock of Brooklyn is scared of truth or dare?

"Okay! Time to start! Who wants to go first?" Izzy exclaims breaking my train of thought.

"Ill go!" says Jace with a smug smirk on his lips. His lips, oh god they are so perfect and pink, I could just lean over and kiss them right- Shut up Clary! I think to myself. Damn Heavenly Fire.

"Alec, Truth or Dare?" Jace says grinning evilly.

"Urmm.. Truth?" Alec replies hesitantly

"Have you and Magnus gotten to third base yet?" Jace says looking satisfied

Alec's face goes more red than I thought humanly possible.

"Can I pass?" Alec says, embarrassed.

"Well yes, but you have to take off one article of clothing." Jace replies looking irritated. Alec starts to remove his sweater when Magnus says

"Darling, there's no need for that, I will just tell them, Yes!" This gets a surprised glance from Izzy and a glare from Alec.

"Magnus! You didn't have to tell them that!" Alec says in an aggravated whisper.

"What? We did the dance with no pants! No big deal!" Magnus replies

Alec just slaps his forehead in response

"Okaaaay" Maia says "Can we move on with the game!"  
"Truth or Dare Jace." Alec says looking like he's ready from revenge

"Dare bitches! Lets get this game started!" Jace says.

Jace isn't afraid of anything, well except ducks, but Alec wouldn't.. Or would he?

"I dare you to hold 3 ducks in you lap for the rest of the game!" Alec says grinning evilly. Jace's face goes white. "What?" Alec says in a mocking tone "Is the king of Truth or Dare scared of a few little baby ducks?" "Or should we call you the Princess of Truth or Dare?"  
"Oooo Burn!" Magnus yells in the background.

"So what's it going to be Jacey-boy?" Alec says.

**I know Alec is a bit OOC but lets just pretend he really wanted revenge and do you guys think I should keep going with the story? Please review! Kisses –R**

**(I am a huge pretty little liars fan)**


End file.
